This invention relates to the solidifying of metals, and, more particularly, to the die solidifying of amorphous metals.
Metallic articles are often formed to final or near-final shape by a die-forming operation using either an open or a closed die. In open-die forming, platens squeeze or pound a metal preform, which is allowed to expand laterally without limit. In closed-die forming, the metal preform is pressed between two dies, at least one of which is shaped in a manner so that the metal preform expands laterally to fill the die.
The present inventors have determined that bulk-solidifying amorphous metallic alloys are potentially amenable to the use of die-forming techniques. Such materials exhibit an amorphous metallic structure in thick sections in the solid state. However, their constitutive relations and deformation properties differ from those of crystalline metals. The techniques that are used for the die forming of crystalline metals may not be applicable to the die forming of amorphous metals, or may require modification or optimization when applied to the die forming of bulk-solidifying amorphous metals.
Accordingly, there is a need for an approach for the die forming of bulk-solidifying amorphous metals that is selected to take advantage of the properties of these metals. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.